Sucker Punch
by luvtheunderdogs
Summary: Why does Hayden always leave him with that punch in the gut feeling? All this and more as Liam deals with the supernatural in Beacon Hills.
1. Chapter 1

Sucker punch that's about it! SO, here I am being wingman for Mason and guess who opens the door? Pure buckets of attitude, in a little black dress, and miles of leg. Never knew that Hayden had those under those tight fitting jeans she always wears in school. But, that attitude is something I do know! Sometimes I feel like wiping that look of distaste off her face with my own mouth. Would serve her right with her high and mighty attitude. Well, despite the attitude, she let me in (well, with a fifty dollar bill), I didn't mind too much because those legs of hers were well worth it.

Walking into that bar was awkward and to be honest I really don't feel adult enough to be in a place like that yet. Sure, I had my grown up clothes and was dressed up smart but it's like I'm still figuring things out, this whole wolf thing, high school thing, and member of the pack thing. Seeing Hayden argue with the bartender about money and drinks, made me really see how adult like she is (except when she is acting childish towards me). It was disconcerting to see her handle the drinks and deal with the drunken customers. For some reason, it made me feel even more like a child. Think I'm still transitioning, somewhere in the middle. Shit, even Mason is trying to figure out his love life. Not that I have one, or even close to one. And by the looks of things, Hayden has some financial stuff she is trying to figure out for herself. Must be the age.

I feel this sort of feeling and I don't like it. It is important to go with those feelings so pacing the dance floor was necessary. My head was doing 360's as I was trying to trace the object of what was causing my nerves. Unfortunately, my instincts do not always lead to proper direction.

"Oh, my God Liam, you dropped all the drinks,", said Hayden as she bent down picking up the plastic drink bottles and tray. "I'm going to have to pay for this out of my own money."

He saw her brush the hair out of her eyes, clearly frustrated. "Wait, I have some money."

Well, to be honest the money I had wasn't much but I was resourceful. Like any self-respecting guy who makes a mistake, I decided to find a solution. With some quick thinking, I jumped onto the counter and did my favorite impression of Slipknot, even faking the drunk thing. While everyone was watching me, yes, they were because I am cute and can play it well. Not conceited mind you, just a fact. With some drunken steps, I fell behind the counter, just fast enough to swipe a big bottle of vodka. Even ended up back on the counter to get a standing ovation.

Hayden kept looking at me confused until I motioned for her to follow me in the back. Reaching inside my leather jacket, the bottle of vodka was waiting to fill the drink cups. She looked relieved.

She sort of half-smiled as we hid in the corner pouring the vodka into the cups. Unfortunately, the main bartender started walking towards us. 

"Oh, Liam, Josh is coming, hide the bottle."

With quick thinking, I pushed her back against the wall and made sure my arms blocked the tray and vodka. Her dark eyes glazing as my lips went towards hers. It was a small kiss at first but with one taste, I had to have a little more. Her arms kept shaking but somehow Hayden managed to hold onto that tray.

"Aren't you on the wrong team," said Josh muttering about the confusion of Liam's sexuality. NO wonder, with him being at a gay bar.

After Josh walked away, my hands steadied the tray in her arms while putting the empty bottle of vodka back in my inside pocket. Looking at Hayden, it was easy to see that she had a flux of emotions some not so good, so I gave her a smile and made my exit. Yet, somehow the incident made my steps lighter and possibly feeling a little more on the side of being an adult. Guess, we would have to see what the result would be in school tomorrow. Couldn't help but whistle on my way out that is until two black eyes met me in the exit way. With that, all the good feelings would have to wait for another time.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hayden's Diary Entry:_

 _It's so hard to think different thoughts when you have disliked someone for so long. It becomes a part of you, an attachment that is hard to remove. But has my hate, really been hate, or a misguided attempt to forget. I feel so different around Liam lately, a jumble of emotions that are very much unwanted. When he kissed me yesterday, it was so unexpected but what was worse for me was that I liked it! Don't tell anyone that would be a hard thing for me to admit especially since I made it my life journey to hate Liam. Hopefully it is a virus, over fast._

 **The dark eyes that peered at Liam were intense and what made it even more bizarre was that despite the darkness of the bar he was able to see the blackness. He felt the long fingernails claw into the side of his hip and felt his insides unravel. He turned quickly clawing what he hoped what the predator, reaching for anything and everything. What he was reaching for was the big question. He felt a metal taste in his mouth, cold and unwavering.**

 **Silently he whispered Scott's name to help him and although it seemed like forever, his wish was granted. Together Scott, Kira, and Liam were able to stop the creature, a mix of wolf, cheetah, and snake. Crazy to believe that no one had found them or heard them tear up the place. Before Liam could even process what had happened, three things in metal suits appeared, talking in electronic voices, almost as if to warn them that they were next. The human like things would phase in and out like they were disappearing every 5 seconds or so. Eerie and weird as hell. Not normally on the supernatural menu.**

 **He had a restless night processing this thing with Hayden and the new threat. He decided the first problem was probably attributed to hormones and that the former was going to require much thought and research. Something was unleashing itself on Beacon Hills and Liam knew that his life would never be the same. Basically, when the alarm went off he was cranky and not in the mood for school.**

 **By lunch, Liam was so focused on finding Scott and the gang that he just about plowed into Hayden again.**

 **Her eyebrow arched a bit, "Now you are going for my lunch tray? Seriously Liam get a license."**

 **Liam could feel the heat rush through his body. She always made him feel something, not always a good something like in this case. He was starved, worried, and sleep-deprived. His hands moved on top of hers, stabilizing the lunch tray. Hayden felt his intense blue eyes on hers, and she found herself staring at his spiked up hair noticing things about him like he was so cute almost beautiful really. Weird thoughts that she made disappear as quickly as they came. She could feel his annoyance which made her annoyed even more.**

 **"Liam, you are the moodiest person I have ever met, one second dancing on the counter, next pissed at me because you almost knocked over my lunch tray."**

 **He continued to stare at her, watching her nostrils flare slightly and her brown eyes squint. It made him think of childhood when Liam would take her lunch box and hide it. Suddenly, his smile spread, highlighting his white teeth and left dimple along with a boisterous laugh.**

 **Her hand braced her hip before she turned and walked away flashing him a dirty look. "Boys". When he turned around to watch her walk away, he could only think of things that had nothing to do with the childhood Hayden. But, Scott appeared giving him other things to think about.**


End file.
